A kiss is a kiss, right?
by Flashing The Floods
Summary: An inquiring younger cousin brings back the memory of Iris's first kiss. Slight femslash, mentioned Nathaniel/Melody.


"Hey Iris…Can we talk about something?" The ten year old asked quietly, glancing shyly to her teenage cousin. "Yeah, sure," the orange haired female replied, smiling encouragingly to her younger relative. "What do you want to talk about, Lucy?" Iris had been asked to babysit her younger cousins for the night, but the toddler was now asleep and she and the older child were watching tv on the couch.

"W-Well, there's this boy in class that likes me. And I like him too," Lucy started sheepishly, "We pass each other notes in class all the time. Today he passed me a note asking if I would kiss him at recess tomorrow. I said I would, I really want to kiss him. I'm a little bit nervous, but excited. It will be special right?" The young girl looked up to Iris with wide and hopeful eyes. "First kisses are supposed to be really special, aren't they?"

Iris smiled cheerfully, her cerulean eyes brightening with assurance. "Your first kiss, huh Lucy? I'm excited for you! And it will be special, I promise." She gave her cousin a gentle squeeze on the shoulder. The little girl's face lit up with relief. "Really? Oh thank goodness!"

"You'll totally have to tell me about it later though, okay?"

"Okay, I will," Lucy said, nodding her head up and down. Her short auburn pigtails bobbing up and down. "Your first kiss must have been special too," she concluded happily as an afterthought. Iris's eyes softened at the memory. "Yes, it was very special," she murmured, that day so long ago flowing back to her as clearly as if it'd been yesterday.

* * *

The carrot-topped nine year old hummed and swung the plastic back of snacks back and fourth as she waited for her best friend to answer the door. "Coming!" chimed the voice of that said best friend, and a moment later the front door opened. "Hey Iris."

"Hiya Melody." Iris smiled broadly and held up the plastic bag. "I brought snacks."

"Oh cool," Melody said happily. "Cause all we got here is my parents' grilled endives." Iris giggled at how odd the dish sounded and wrinkled her nose. "That sounds pretty gross." The brunette nodded. "Yup, really gross. But anyway, come on in."

Ten minutes later both girls sat on Melody's bed, chatting happily as they munched on pretzels and potato chips. "You know, Valentines Day is next week," Melody piped up, her sea-green eyes glinting. "Yeah, I'm going to pass out those mini heart candies to the class," Iris replied, "What are you bringing?"

The brunette opened her mouth, but closed it again hesitantly. "Is something wrong?" Iris asked, starting to frown. Melody shook her head. "No. I'll bring some kind of little candy for everyone in the class, but there's this special person. I want to give him something extra, like a stuffed animal or maybe a poem."

"Really?" Iris sat upright on the bed, cerulean eyes glittering curiously. "Who is it?" Melody laced her fingers together and looked up to her friend sheepishly. "Promise not to laugh?" The orange haired girl nodded. "I promise not to laugh." She traced an 'X' across her chest. "Cross my heart and hope to die."

"It's Nathaniel," The brunette breathed, a grin turning up the corners of her mouth. "Nathaniel? But he's such a troublemaker!" Iris exclaimed in bewilderment. The mischievous blonde was the last boy she expected her polite friend to have a crush on! "Well yeah, he is…But he's also really cute," Melody said softly, "And he is mellowing out a little, don't you think? Besides, lots of bad boys are really nice deep down."

Iris munched on another potato chip, nodding as she thought this over. "I guess you're right. Good luck with romancing him."

"Is there any boy you like, Iris?"

The orange haired girl shook her head. "No, not really. I'm not really prepared enough to go after a boy yet. I've never even kissed one." Melody frowned, uncertainty crossing her face. "I've never kissed a boy either. Maybe I'm not prepared enough to go after Nathaniel?"

Iris also frowned, disliking to see her friend putout. Then, an idea hit her! Hastily, the orange haired girl leaned foreword and softly pushed her lips to Melody's. It was a warm and soft sensation when their lips touched, one that Iris found she liked, even though it only lasted a few seconds. She grinned brightly to the surprised brunette as she pulled back. "Well I'm not a boy, but I think that still counts as experience. A kiss is a kiss, right?"

"I…I guess so. But I wasn't ready, I couldn't kiss you back." Melody scooted a few inches across the bedspread, closer to Iris. "Okay. Let's do it again then," The orange haired girl agreed. A moment later, their lips pushed together for the second time. Iris closed her eyes, a pleasant thrill spreading from her mouth to the rest of her. She opened her eyes when the brunette's lips left hers.

"That was better, right?" Melody asked.

"Yeah, it was good. You're all prepared now."

"I hope Nathaniel kisses like you, Iris."

The orange haired girl giggled. "Thanks, I hope when I get a boyfriend he kisses like you too."

* * *

Idly, Iris wondered if Melody remembered that day as well as she did. The orange haired teen was sure the brunette wouldn't forget, but unsure if the memory was as important to her. Iris never had gotten herself a boyfriend that kissed like Melody and supposed she never would. You could hardly call little girls brushing their lips together 'kissing' anyway. Even so, on occasion Iris would find her eyes lingering on Melody's lips, wondering if they'd feel any different, and a teeny-tiny bit disappointed that she'd never know the answer.


End file.
